Multiple function systems (e.g., computer systems, I/O expansion cards, etc.) may share a combined port/interface/slot to interface supported devices/functions. Those signals in the port/connector/slot are multi-function signals depending on the connected device. For example, the same pin on the combined port/connector/slot can support different function based on different devices. Only one device/function can work at the same time. For example, a CardBay PCMCIA slot is to allow connectivity of Smart card, Secure Digital, Multi-Media card, Smart Media and Memory Stick through the standard PC Card form factor. The controller in the computer will route the appropriate signals to the CardBay PCMCIA slot. The collective memory and Smart Card interfaces are intended to be optional in CardBay.
Using a single socket which can support multiple devices will allow notebooks to support all of these interfaces without the expense of additional dedicated sockets and will avoid the limitation of usage of border of notebook, and will make it easier for users to access various functions/devices with their notebook computer. For example, since CardBay cards will use the same socket as exsting 16-bit and CardBus cards, the CardBay signals are muxed with the 16-bit and CardBus signals in a PCMCIA/CardBus controller which supports PCMCIA proposal 0262. Whenever a CardBay card is inserted, the 68 pin PC Card interface will change to support the CardBay signals.
In order to test all the functions of the CardBay PCMCIA interface and related circuits/connectors, the conventional method has to insert one of the media device first for testing then remove it and insert the next media device for testing. In a word, it should insert and remove each device/function one by one and can not test all the functions in one time. Thus it takes time and manpower to handle the test of each device/function one by one. As more devices and protocols are introduced to the marketplace, it becomes even more tedious and time-consuming to test and ensure the operation of these new devices. And more insertion and removing will result contact issues on the combined port/connector/slot and the function (media) devices. It will also slow the production line test speed. Therefore, it reduces the testing efficiency and will cause contact issues on the tested combined port/connector/slot and the function (media) devices.